Recuerdo de un adios
by moocca83
Summary: tu memoria puede borrar mi existencia pero tu corazón lo recordara no importa lo que suceda siempre estaré en ti -secuela de la llave del paraíso
1. Chapter 1

**¡YO como han estado si lo se me demore muchísimo en la secuela de mi historia pero es que eh tenido muchos problemas pero emm bueno espero que les guste y también espero que me perdonen por haber estado ausente mil años :$**

* * *

"**Recuerdo de un adiós"**

*Unos días atrás*

-¡LUCY! QUEDATE CON NOSOTROS POR FAVOR –se escuchaba una voz desesperada que provenía de Natsu que en cualquier momento se echaba a llorar

-no te preocupes estarán bien sin mi un tiempo – decía la rubia confiada y con una gran sonrisa

-¿! QUIEN PUEDE!? YO NO LUCY PORFAVOR QUEDATE CONMIGO…. TE PROMETO NO VOLVER A ENTRAR EN TU CASA SIN PERMISO O DORMIR CON TIGO PERO…. NO TE VAYAS TE NECESITO A MI LADO COMO TODOS TE NESESITAN ….. LUCY

-ya te dije solo será por un corto periodo que no estaré con ustedes pero les prometo buscarlos ¿si?

-….. ¿Volverás? –preguntaba gray ya que Natsu no podía soportarlo mas

-claro pero … tal vez no me recuerden y cambie mucho

-Lucy si esa es tu decisión la respeto – decía erza un poco triste

-yo también estoy de acuerdo con Erza-san –decía llorando la pequeña del gremio junto con charle

-TE PROMETO QUE TE BUSCARE … LO JURO –decía entre sollozos Natsu

-aunque el gremio te va a extrañar …. Lucy – decía grey tratando de esconder las lagrimas que casi caían de su rostro

-no lo creo jeje después se darán cuenta lla me tengo que ir necesito asar algo antes de que se rompa el hechizó …. Sayonara ….. ¡FAIRY TAIL! –después de ver como se desvanecía Lucy en una luz segadora todo volvió en el tiempo

*año X782*

-adiós Natsu cuida bien de nuestro hijo ¿okei?- decía la pequeña albina menor

-claro regresa pronto Lisanna- Gritaba Natsu con un pequeño neko azul volando a su alrededor

-bien nos vemos –después de su larga despedida Lisanna salió corriendo para alcanzar a mira

-oye Natsu ¿crees que dure mucho?- preguntaba el neko

-no lo se Happy pero lleva a mira y a elfman vendrán rápido … supongo

-¡oye!- … ¡Natsu te hablo! –gritaba una mujer encapuchada atrás del árbol

-¿are? ¿Quién eres?

-no importa ahora … ve con ella rápido

-¿Por qué? no te conozco no necesito acerté caso- y sale el orgulloso Natsu

-¡si no vas ella … a la persona que … amas … va a morir!

-NO JUEGES CON ESO , YO NO TE CONOSCO Y BIENES ME GRITAS Y DISES QUE LISSANA VA A MORIR ¡NO ME JODAS! QUIEN ERES TU PARA DESIR TAL ESTUPIDES ¿EH?

-bueno … yo …

-EXACTO NADIE NO ERES NADIE PARA MI ASI QUE SI NO TE IMPORTA ME VOI

-¡AHA COMO QUIERAS SIGUES SIENDO OPSTINADO, ORGULLOSO Y TONTO COMO SIEMPRE… YO SOLO QUISE ASERTE UN FAVOR… YO SOLO QUERIA VERTE FELIZ SOLO ESO… PERO TU ORGULLO NO TE DEJA CRER…!IDIOTA! – sale corriendo

-oye Natsu

-¿Qué pasa Happy?

-creo que era enserio lo dijo muy seria … ¿si es mujer verdad?

-si lo se pero crees que sea verdad

-¿Quién podría jugar con eso?

-tienes razón bueno tengo que comprobarlo, adiós Happy ve directo al gremio o a la casa ¿me entendiste?

-¡AYE! ( quien era esa persona creo que se fue por la izquierda o la derecha bueno veré si la alcanzo)

*afuera del gremio*

- volvió a la normalidad … gracias –

-¿Quién eres tu?-decía el neko volando a su alrededor

-YO …. Etto … emm … lu si eso etto ya me tengo que ir no tengo mucho tiempo … adiós Happy

-adiós etto lu espero volverte a ver

-claro

-¿are? Cuando le dije mi nombre … ah como se voy a comer pescado gratis- decía el pequeño neko entrando al gremio

* Año X784 *

-oye Natsu

-¿que pasa Happy?

-vamos a una misión

-ok veremos si en el camino nos encontramos a Igneel - ya que se la pasa viajando ya ni lo hemos visto ( ¬¬) ya ni se acuerda de uno

-jeje lo se

-¿algo mas te sucede Natsu?

-siento como si algo me faltara pero no sé que es

-tal vez no has comido vamos al gremio con mira y Lisanna (Era a lo que se refería Lucy en evitar algo)

-esta bien

*en el gremio*

¡Bienvenidos!- gritaba la pequeña albina

-¡YO!

-Y ¿van a hacer una misión Natsu?

-si creo

-Natsu a estado muy deprimido últimamente yo creo que se comió un pez malo

-jajá ¿Qué sucede Natsu?

-no lo se bueno como sea vámonos Happy

-AYE

-¿A dónde van?

-a una misión es en… ¿Hargeon? Bueno nos vemos Lisanna

-claro adiós Natsu cuida muy bien a nuestro hijo

-ok nos vemos Lisanna esperemos que sea un buen viaje

-AYE-SIR

* Hargeon *

-Lucy-sama no se aleje de mi no queremos que le suceda algo ¿me entendió?

-claro mantendré mi distancia –

-muy bien tenemos que dejar este encargo

-¿pero porque tengo que venir yo?

-porque si ay algún problema con la entrega usted será el remplazo

- ahah un … espera que ¡QUE! Estas loco

-señorita sus modales

-si lo siento … ¿esta usted de acuerdo con ese termino que le dijo mi padre?-" ah estúpida modales" gritaba mentalmente

-por supuesto quien mas para resolver un problema de ese tipo

"te odio"-

-disculpa ¿Qué dijo?

-dije que tengo hambre cuando pararemos para poder comer algo ( además no aguanto este estúpido vestido que me obligo a llevar mi mama)

-tiene razón ya nos pasamos de la hora de la merienda

*Estación del tren*

-señor ¿se encuentra bien?

-AYE Natsu siempre se pone así cuando agarramos un transporte

-esta bien en unos minutos se ira el tren (-_-U)

-AYE … oye Natsu bájate porque te darás doble viaje

- d-déjame - nn-o llévame ..contigo HAPPY

-pues ya que no te dejare morir jeje – Happy agarra a Natsu y se van volando

*es pequeña … crees que lo encontremos aquí ¿Natsu? – decía el cansado de Happy

-no l ose pero ay que bajar tengo hambre

-como siempre jaja

*En el restauran*

-Lucy-sama ¿no dure mucho tiempo aquí la esperare en el hotel ¿ me entendí ah y llegue temprano

-si escuche claro Ren

-muy bien

-ya era hora de que se fuera no me deja ser como soy kyaa odio los vestido … tenia que traer uno aquí verdad solo es buscar y entregar eso es todo … no se ve nadie ( volteando a todos lados) –agarra su "pequeña" bolsa – sal nadie te va a ver

-grrr – gruñía un pequeño dragón blanco con ojos azules

-jaja ¿estabas dormido? Lo siento es que necesitas comer para encontrar a tus padres

-grr grr - ¿¡?

-sii compre lo que te gusta- muy bien Lucy esta loca jaja

-Happy ¿donde estas?-gritaba un peli rosa que al parecer perdió a su neko

-¿are? ¿se te perdió algo? –(metiendo al pequeño dragón en la bolsa)- te ayudo a buscarlo

-¿hum? ¿te conozco vueles conocido? –acercándose mucho al rostro

-etto … se podría aser un poco atrás … mi espacio privado …

-ah lo siento es que siento como si la conociera ¿no as visto a un dragón y un gato volar por aquí?

-etto … (dragón ¿los conoce? ) … un gato .. volando … mmm …. N-no lo eh visto

-¿segura vuele muy familiar … vuela como a … d- -Natsu no pudo terminar ya que Lucy Salió corriendo

-¡OYE! ESPERA- corrió Natsu detrás de ella

-mierda no sabia que era un Dragón slayer … no ahí duda … bufanda de escamas … pelo rosado … el es Natsu Dragneel … no debe verte pequeño Dragón

-¡OYE ESPERA! (siento algo familiar en ella ¿Qué será? )

* * *

**Aquí le dejo jaja soy mala los veo el próximo miércoles si mucho jueves jaja cuídense no olviden comentar**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola como están espero que bien jeje bueno les dejo la conti espero y les guste

* * *

**¡¿te conozco?!**

*después de que Lucy saliera corriendo Natsu fue tras ella*

-¡oye!... ¡ESPERA!...genial se me perdió ¿Cómo es posible que se me allá ido? Espera seguiré ese olor familiar … son dos vainilla y ….¡¿dragón?! eso no es posible ¿o si? Aha neko menso ¿donde esta?-gritaba Natsu

-genial esta cerca tengo que ir al hotel … lo siento pequeñito por agitarte tanto no era mi intención … pero en el hotel comemos mucho jeje

-¡AYE! –decía un neko azul volando a su alrededor

-¿neko? … volando …. Jajaja que lindo y raro ..jaja –agarrando a Happy

-mnom mem maplastes …. mNom msoi de guma .. (Agarrándolo los cachetes)

-esque eres ¡tannn kawaii! Que te quiero comer … espera …azul … volando … aha .. Eres tu … al que busca … Natsu … etto …

-es que lo solté por error y cuando fui a ver donde callo ya no estaba … espera conoces a ¿Natsu?

-etto… estaba en .. emmm estaba comiendo cuando me pregunto si no había visto un neko azul y emm pues no se ven muchos gatos azules y ah volando jeje

-¡HAPPY! TE ENCONTRE –gritaba el pelirosa desde atrás de Lucy

-¡AYE! Natsu no era mi intención soltarte… lo siento –abrazando a su querido amigo perdido

-jaja no te preocupes fue un accidente jeje

-etto … bueno .. se izo tarde asi que me voy jeje .. etto emm adiós

-¡espera! (agarrándola del brazo) ¿Quién eres tu? …. –preguntaba Natsu

-etto … bueno veras ..

-se que te conozco pero no se de que parte ..(acercándose a la cara)… vueles familiar …. Vainilla y a dragón

-ettoo … bueno … emmm "me a descubierto" bueno mi nombre es Lucy mucho gusto

-ne Natsu ¿ ella es rica verdad? –viendo a Lucy de pies a cabeza

-si eso parece … aunque noto algo familiar- decía Happy

-¿hum? a mi no se me ase familiar la estarás confundiendo ¿no?

-tal vez… bueno como sea

-¡oigan dejen de hablar así! Yo sigo aquí ¬¬

-lo sentimos

-ah bueno ya me voy tengo asuntos que hacer … adios

-oye antes de que te vayas ¿don de encontraste a ese dragón?-decía Natsu acercándose demasiado como siempre

-etooo… no me lo robe si es lo que piensas… estoy buscando a sus padres eso es todo

-¿eh? …. No me convence

-HAH ¿ERES IDIOTA O TE ACES? Que voy a hacer con un dragón ¿yo? Son lindos y todo es pero ellos no conviven mucho con los humanos es por eso que se van a- no pudo terminar Lucy

-¡DONDE! DIME necesito encontrar a mi padre por favor Lucy – decía Natsu como un pequeño niño

- lo siento solo se que dependiendo su elementó se van

-¿elemento? ¿Qué es eso?

-no lo sabes … bueno … tu eres un dragón slayer ¿no?

-si y eso que tiene que ver?

-eres de fuego así que .. tu dragón podrá estar en un volcán o estaría disfrazado de humano … o perdido

-aha pero a el le gusta mucho viajar …y irse con driana etto bueno se esposa creo o algo así

-… ¿hace cuanto se fue?

-como dos meses creo o mas

-ah bueno "otro mas" .. me voy adiós- saliendo corriendo

-oye espera tu etto Lucy es… ¿Lucy?

-oye Natsu vamos a descansar estoy muy agotado- decía Happy en la cabeza de Natsu

-esta bien Happy … se que la conozco pero no se de donde

-ya estas loco

-si creo que es eso

*en el hotel*

Llega tarde señorita – decía el encargado de lucí

-si lo se Ren discúlpeme es solo que me quede viendo esta ciudad … es muy linda

-muy bien quítese el vestido y vaya a dormir mañana a primer hora nos vamos de aquí –cerrando la puerta

-aha me choca que sea asi … oye pequeño no te preocupes encontrare a tus padres … solo necesito encontrar esa montaña helada antes de que crezcas

-grrgrr -¿!?

-jaja si … esos tipo Natsu es un poco extraño pero su cara se me ase conocida … ay que dormir mañana tenemos que irnos temprano

-grrgrr ….. grrr

-jeje vente vas a dormir conmigo- creo que lucy esta loca jaja

*A la mañana siguiente*

-señoritalucy ya es hora de que se levante

-s minutos mas- tapándose la cara

-vamos tenemos que llevar los planos del tren

-si ya voy ¿puedo hablarle a mi madre?

-si claro-cerrando la puerta

-jaja menso vámonos deja me cambio y nos vamos a bus a tus papis- metiéndose al closet

-grr grrg rgrgr grgrgr

-¿que tienes pequeño?

-¡YO! –decía Natsu entrando por la ventana

-¡¿que ases aquí que no puedes entrar por la puerta?!

-solo vine a preguntarte algo

-que es lo que quieres ya nos íbanos

-¿Quién eres tu?- decía Natsu acercándose

-etttoo …. Yo soy Lucy ….

-no me refiero a tu nombre ¿Quién eres tu en realidad?

-mi nombre es Lucy Hartfilia ….. y mi familia tiene un negocio de ferrocarriles

-eso lo se pero ¿Cómo sabes de los dragones y como lo encontraste a este?

-no lo agares es de tipo hielo … y bueno yo soy como su protectora es por eso que yo ya sabia de ti

-¿protectora? De que ¿los dragones? No lo entiendo

-esta bien después te cuento todo pero vámonos de aquí ay mucha gente .

-entiendo-bajando por la ventana

-¡QUE NO PUEDES SER NORMAL!-gritaba Lucy

-señorita ya esta lista- decía Ren

-etto ya es solo que yo lo dejo aquí hable con mi madre y no hay ningún problema en que-

¡ ¿Cómo ES POSIBLE QUE USTED ME DEJE SOY SOLO UN NOVATO Y ME DEJA ASI COMO ASI? ¡

-TENGO UNA COSA MUY IMPORTANTE QUE HACER ASI QUE SI ME DISCULPA

-(agarrándola del brazo) LA AGUANTE TODO EL VIAJE SOLO POR EL DRAGON ASI QUE ME LO ENTREGA O POR LAS BUENAS O MALAS

¿¡QUE YA SABIAS DE EL!?

-CLARO QUIEN CRES QUE CONTRATO A LOS LEGIONARIOS PARA QUE LO ROBARAN

USTED ¿Qué LE HIZIERON A LOS DEMAS HUEVOS? SE QUE NO ERA SOLO ESTE ¿Dónde ESTAN?

-JEJE ESTABAN MUERTOS CUANDO LLEGAMOS… ASI QUE NO ME INTERSAN ESOS SI NO EL QUE ESTA DETRÁS DE TI QUE ES EL UNICO QUE QUEDA AL IGUAL QUE EL DE FUEGO

-… ¿NOS ESCUCHASTES?

-CLARO SOLO NESECITO IR AL VOLCAN MAS CRCANO DE MAGNOLIA Y BUSCAR ESE HuEVO –tirando a Lucy al suelo

-kyaaa no te voy a dejar hacer nada (sacando su espada) arriesgare mi vida para protegerlos

-tan linda como tu madre jaja peo no crees que eres lo suficiente fuerte como para matarme con esa espadita jaja

-inténtalo y veras …

* * *

**yo bueno espero que les haiga gustado jeje asta el proximo miercoles :)**


	3. Chapter 3

¡YO! COMO HAN ESTADO ESPERO QUE MEJOR QUE YO :$ ESTOY ENFERMA .. POR ESO NO PUDE SUBIR NADA EL MIÉRCOLES PASADO BUENO EXsEPTO LA OTRA HISTORIA ES QUE YA LE TENIA TERMINADA BUENO COMO SEA LES DEJO LA CONTI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

* * *

***Asi es mi mundo ***

***EN EL CAPITULO ANERIOR***

- LA AGUANTE TODO EL VIAJE SOLO POR EL DRAGON ASI QUE ME LO ENTREGA O POR LAS BUENAS O MALAS

¿¡QUE YA SABIAS DE EL!?

-CLARO QUIEN CRES QUE CONTRATO A LOS LEGIONARIOS PARA QUE LO ROBARAN

USTED ¿Qué LE HIZIERON A LOS DEMAS HUEVOS? SE QUE NO ERA SOLO ESTE ¿Dónde ESTAN?

-JEJE ESTABAN MUERTOS CUANDO LLEGAMOS… ASI QUE NO ME INTERSAN ESOS SI NO EL QUE ESTA DETRÁS DE TI QUE ES EL UNICO QUE QUEDA AL IGUAL QUE EL DE FUEGO

-… ¿NOS ESCUCHASTES?

-CLARO SOLO NESECITO IR AL VOLCAN MAS CRCANO DE MAGNOLIA Y BUSCAR ESE HEVO –tirando a Lucy al suelo

-kyaaa no te voy a dejar hacer nada (sacando su espada) arriesgare mi vida para protegerlos

-tan linda como tu madre jaja peo no crees que eres lo suficiente fuerte como para matarme con esa espadita jaja

-inténtalo y veras …

-¡CREES QUE PUEDE CONTRA MI! NO SEAS IDIOTA JAJA SI TANTO DESEAS MORIR TE DARE EL GUSTO JAJA

-SE NOTA QUE NO ME CONOSES

-A TI NO PERO A TU MADRE SI

-MALDITO

-¡Dangan no Mahō! (Balas mágicas) –gritaba Ren

-(esquivando las balas aunque una que otra le dio) eso es todo mi turno Koutenken (espada arcoíris del cielo) ¡Blue Crimson! – la espada de Lucy se dividió en dos una de fuego y otra de hielo

-(esquivando aunque le dio en un costado) aghhuu ¿EH? ¿Qué no era esa espada de tu padre?

-me enseño a usarla y me la dio así que te vas por las buenas o por las malas tu decides

-ha ¿es una amenaza?

-como tu lo quieras tomar pero date prisa tengo a un amigo esperando haya abajo

-muy astuta pero … Terekineshisu ( arrojando la cama Asia la ventana ) bien me voy pero no por mucho tiempo

-maldición yo que no quería hacer alboroto haa

-grr gr gr

-ya paso pequeño ven vamos con Natsu –cambiándose de ropa ya que la suya aparte de tener sangre (ya que la golpeo con las balas) y destrozadas tenia que cambiarse

-*en la planta baja*-

-ha cuanto dura – decía Natsu asiendo una zanja de tanto caminar

-¡AYE! .. pero es que es mujer – decía Happy

-tienes razón

-escuchaste esa pelea? Creo que rompieron la ventana que desagradable

-si no tienen modales-decían dos tipas

-oye Natsu no crees que haya sido Lucy ¿o si?

-no lose ¿quieres ir a averiguar?- decía Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡AYE!

*en la habitación de Lucy*

-mierda me cobraran mucho( -_-U) mm

-¡¿Qué PASO AQUÍ?! –gritaba Natsu

-aha etoo nada solo tuve un problemita jeje (tapándose las heridas) y ¿nos vamos?

-¿Por qué mientes? ¬¬ se que no nos conocemos ni nada pero se qu-

YA BASTA SOY YO ES MI VIDA ASI QUE DEJAME SI? SI DIGO QUE ESOY BIEN ESTOI BIEN ¬¬

-SOLO QUERÍA AYUDAR (¬¬)

-PUES GRACIAS TE LO AGRADESCO

-BIEN VAMONOS DE AQUÍ

-NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER (Agarrando al dragoncito) vámonos

-¡AYE!

*En la estación del tren*

-haber vuélveme a explicar ¿Por qué jodidos te vas a venir conmigo?

-van 50 veces que te digo lo mismo necesito encontrar un volcán cerca de donde vives y buscar a las papas de cie

-¿cie? Aha ya entendí

-vaya ya era hora

-bueno ahora explícame ¿que eres tu?

-mmm bueno mi familia es una organización para proteger a los dragones

-¿y? ¿Cómo me conoces a mi?

-al protegerlos tenemos que investigar su paradero al igual que su familia

-hoho ya veo así que …. ¿sabes todo de mi?

-no mucho me avían asignado con otro dragón pero por la circunstancias de esto tuve que cambiar

-ho que bueno ha digo que mal si jeje

-*!atención pasajeros el tren esta apunto de irse favor de ponerse el cinturón*-

-mierda – ughhughu –y se desmallo Natsu

-esto no lo veía venir (-_-U)

-Natsu no tolera a ningún transporte

-ha mm (acostando a Natsu en sus piernas) "es raro pero me agrada"

-¡te gussssta!- decía Happy

- …

*en magnolia*

-*queridos pasajeros hemos llegado a nuestro destino favor de bajar con cuidado*-

-¡oye Natsu despierta! Ya llegamos- decía Lucy estrujando a Natsu

-¿hug?glugluglu- trataba de hablar Natsu

-Natsu no se sentirá bien si no bajamos- decía el neko azul volando a su alrededor

-ha bien pero bájalo tu debo llevar sus cosas

-¡AYE!- agarrando a Natsu y aventándolo

-ha mucho mejor ¿no Happy?- decía el recuperado Natsu (-_-U) que rápido

-¡AYE! oye Natsu

-que pasa Happy

-¿Dónde se va a quedar Lucy?

-ah tienes razón ay que preguntarle ¿Dónde esta? –decía Natsu volteando por todos lados

-fue por tu equipaje… eso fue raro para una mujer

-¡¿Qué yo que!? –gritaba Lucy bajando del tren y con las maletas de Natsu y al pequeño cie a un lado

-emm nos preguntábamos Happy y yo que ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

-en tu casa claro (empezando a caminar) así que rápido estoy cansada (escondiendo la herida)

-ha bueno … espera que ¡QUE! PORQUE JODIDOS EN MI CASA

-¡PORQUE TE VOY A PROTEGER AL IGUAL DE TU FUTURO HERMANITO ASI QUE CALLATE Y APURATE!

-PERO … ESQUE … HAHA … te odio

-¿Qué DIJISTES?

-N-NADA QUE RAPIDO … (-_-u)

-TE GUSSSTA –decía Happy volando con Lucy

*en el gremio*

-Erza ¿as visto al master?- decía mira desde la barra

-se fue por una junta … algo asi no le puse atención

-¿tu? Se te olvido algo que estabas … haha comiendo un pastel ¿eh?

-shhhh no me descubras

-jaja ya no eres tan fuerte (¬¬) como antes

-¡que! CLARO QUE SOY FUERTE TU ERES LA DEVIL

-¿YO? JAJA NO ME AGAS REIR PUEDO ACAVARTE EN UN INSTANTE

-QUIERO VERLO

-¡BASTA! ¿QUIEREN QUE NOS VUELVA A REGAÑAR EL MASTER? – decía Gray bueno no solo el ya que todo el gremio pensaba lo mimo

-¿EH? Tienes razón … - decía erza retirándose de la barra

-jaja ¿estas huyendo? E-R-Z-A – decía mira con su aura demoniaca

-¿quieres ver que no? ¡requipamiento! - grito la titania

-ho te vas a poner seria jeje ¡Take Over¡

-o-oigan van a destruir el gremio (-_-U)

-no lo agás mira-nee – decía Lisanna

¡SI NO LO AGAN! –gritaba todo el gremio

-¡REGRESAMOS! –gritaba Natsu en un muy mal momento

-¡AYE!

-¡bienvenidos chicos ¡ -gritaba Lisanna

-¡HEY! NO ME DEJEN ATRÁS –gritaba Lucy

-… Happy ¿vez lo que veo?-dándose cuenta muy tarde

-aye … nee Natsu ¿moriremos aquí?

-eso parece Happy amenos que …. ¡CORRE!

-aye

!ALTO! – gritaba la titana

-¿s-si? (me va a matar ) q-que se te ofrece erza

-¿Quién es ella? –quitando la armadura

-ehe bueno veras ella es … una amiga si eso jeje- Natsu no les podía decir lo que sucedía

-¿eres maga?

-si soy maga de espíritus estelares – decía Lucy con una calma

-ho ya veo … mira después luchamos

-si que mala impresión damos a alguien nuevo

-¡QUUUEE! –todo el gremio gritaba ya que querían verlo aunque les daba miedo

*después de que erza le digiera no mandara recoger todo el tiradero que hicieron*

-grr grgr

-¿eh? .. ¿hola .. dragoncito? – decía gray

-ha disculpa es emm mi jeje lo siento

-¿dragón? Tuyo emm ¿no estarás equivocada?

-bueno solo busco a su familia ¿verdad cie?

-grr grrrgrgrg grgr

-jaja es muy lindo

-si lo se … emm por casualidad ¿eres un mago de hielo?

-si así es Ice Make mira ( asiendo el logo de fairy tail)

-que lindo … ehh espera cie detente- cie se lo comió –

-jaja que lindo ¿es un dragón de hielo verdad?

-sii se nota mucho en el color…. bueno me voy solo estoy de vacaciones aquí

-haha ya veo … bueno espero que tu estancia sea de tu agrado

-¡DESNUDISTA!-gritaba Natsu

-¡QUE DIJISTES! –sin darse cuenta ya se había quitado la ropa gray – ¿pero que?

-jaja que divertido gremio ….. –saliendo del gremio – bueno bucare un departamento o algo en que quedarme esta noche

-¿no te ibas a quedar con nosotros Lucy?- decía el neko azul

-no era broma jaja bueno el equipaje de Natsu lo deje por la barra .. Me voy necesito descansar un poco ("y curar estas heridas") nos vemos mañana si Happy .. Vámonos cie

-grr grg grr grrr

-jeje que lindo eres

*a la mañana siguiente*

-buenos días cie

-grr … zzz – ice estaba bien dormido después del largo viaje

-jaja se que estas cansado pero necesitamos encontrar a tus papis ¿eh? Me estas escuchando OYE ha se volvió a dormir

-*rinnn riinn*- "sonido de teléfono" o algo así jaja

-¿hola?

-Lucy ¿eres tu? … -¿?

-si soy yo ¿Quién habla?

-lo encontré ..-

-¿Qué cosa?

-al dragón que me dijiste que buscara

-¿mama? ¿hola? No se escucha bien

e—s-t – -n -ur- -e –lia – se corto la llamada

-¿HOLA? Que raro se corto pero … era mi mama … se escuchaba muy ¿alterada?

* * *

**Listo espero que les gustara los veo el próximo miércoles si no el jueves bye los quiero**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola emm bueno meti este cap para que tuviera un poco de coherencia ya que muchos me dijieron que se perdia el sentido y mareava bien tratare de remediarlo o empeorarlo lo que pase primero jaja bien les dejo el cap

"vagando"

-veamos … anoche me hablo .. ¿mi mama? .. Correcto y me dijo el paradero de .. ¿Cuál dragon? .. de cie o el de Natsu .. haha ¿Por qué no me compre un teléfono? ¬¬ -decia la rubia con unas grandes ojeras ya que se quedó despierta toda la noche por si volvía a llamar su madre cosa que nunca paso-

Bien tratare de dormir un poco .. no quiero llegar asi al gremio –decia lucy acostándose en la cama

-¡BUENOS DIAS LUCY! –gritaba Natsu y Happy mientras entraban por la ventana

-¿!QUE TIENEN DE BUENAS!? –decia lucy con una mirada de "los mato"

-huy alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo … enojona –decia Natsu

-ha ¿yo? Enojona jajaja tal vez estuvieras igual que yo si recibieras una llamada de …. (creo que les estas dando mucha información hay lucy) –decia lucy tapándose la boca

-¿de quién? .. . dime a ver de quien eh lucy –decia Natsu

-d-de alguien .. pero se cortó y por eso me quede asta tarde para ver si volvía a llamar .. pero no sucedió .. así que si no te importa ¿me dejarías dormir un poquito? –decia lucy tapándose la cabeza

-eh . porque .. si tú eres mi guardiana .. Bien supongo que no tengo otro remedio que quedarme aquí contigo a dormir –decia Natsu acostándose a un lado

-AYE –decia el neko

-la verdad .. no importa .. tengo mucho sueño .. si me dejan dormir .. les … preparo .. haaa una cena … -…- si? –decia la dormida lucy

-bien ya dijiste … -shhh- Happy .. ¿nos quedamos o nos vamos? –preguntaba Natsu

-si quieres vete .. la cama de lucy es muy cómoda –decia Happy

-tienes razón .. bueno nos quedamos .. 5 minutos –decia Natsu

*-4 horas después-*

-Natsu .. es tarde .. Lisanna nos va a matar .. por no ir en la mañana –decia Happy (al parecer Natsu y Happy llegaron a la casa de lucy a las 9 am y mas 4 horas son la 1 pm soy buena en matemáticas jaja xD)

-5 minutos mas .. estoy muy cómodo –decia Natsu sin notas que abrazaba a lucy

-si ye viera Lisanna te golpearía mucho –decia Happy

- haa … -decia Natsu … mas bien murmuraba

-haa bien me voy me alcanzas en el gremio –decia Happy que Salía volando por la ventana

-si ya voy .. –me agrada esta almohada .. creo que se la robare a lucy- decía Natsu mientras abrazaba más fuerte a la rubia

-huuumm .. mm haa (tal vez deba levantarme .. pero me da flojera ..) –decia lucy bueno murmuraba

-lucy .. ¿te puedo robar? –decia el dormido de Natsu

-¿robar qué? –murmuraba la rubia

-la almohada que estoy abrazando –decia Natsu

-mm .. claro por que no –decia lucy

-bueno … haa dormí muy bien –decia Natsu

-¿eh? Bien por ti -decía la rubia

-vamos levántate .. Tengo hambre –decia Natsu abrazando la "almohada" más fuerte

-n-no yo dije que les haría la cena y deja de aplastarme –decia la rubia

-q-que –Natsu vio que su "almohada" era lucy aunque le gustaba estar asi – o lo siento pensé que eras una almohada .. –decia Natsu aunque no la soltó

-a si .. ¿estas cómodo verdad? –decia lucy .. que ahora ya estaba despierta

-sip .. asi que déjame dormir así unos 5 minutos mas .. y no te llevare a mi casa- decía Natsu

-¿a mí porque? … oye – lucy se daba cuenta que estaban a centímetros del rostro de Natsu .. y podía sentir su respiración – ("como llegue hasta aquí" ) –deica lucy

-mm eres muy .. linda Lucy (Natsu miraba fijamente a lucy) .. me acabé de dar cuenta –decia Natsu

-si estás muy cercas de mi a-aléjate … decía lucy que se escondía debajo de las cobijas ( estúpido Natsu .. casi yo .. ¬/¬ haa la próxima no lo dejare dormir en mi cama ) –decia lucy

-si que eres gruñona .. haagg pero bueno . en la noche venimos a cenar .. nos vemos lucy –decia Natsu que brincaba por la ventana

-¡QUE NO ERES NORMAL! LA PROXIMA SAL POR LA PUERTA –decia lucy

-SI CLARO! JAJA –decia Natsu

-que molesto … haa que hora es .. las 1 … LAS 1 HAA CIE ¿Dónde ESTAS? … HAA NO LE DADO DE DESAYUNAR NI DE COMER HAA QUE MALA MADRE ¡!CIE! … PERDON .. (¿qué hare de cenar?)

-grr grr –gruñia cie

-haa que alivio estas bien .. vamos a salir de compras jeje ¿quieres venir conmigo? –decia lucy

-grr grr grrr –gruñia cie

-bien y te comprare un helado de fresa –decia la rubia

-grr grrrr grr grr –gruñia cie

-jaja bien –decia lucy

*-En la plaza-*

-ahh termine perdiéndome .. y solo eh comprado lo que vamos a cenar .. HAAHAH me odio a mi misma –gritaba lucy

-GRGGRRGR ¡! –al parecer también cie estaba molesta

-necesito .. Información … mira un pastel de nieve .. lo comprare para mañana comerlo como postre genial … -decia lucy

-*Después de 4 horas de estar perdida*-

-¡LO LOGRE! PUDE LLEGAR A CASA … SIN AYUDA DE NADIE ..-gritaba la rubia

-grrr grr grr –también festejaba la llegada a su casa

-bien .. aun tengo tiempo de bañarme y hacer la cena … -decia mientras entraba a su casa

-grrrrrrrrr grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr –gruñia cie

-o es verdad toma –dándole una paleta de vainilla- es tu premio por acompañarme -decia lucy

-vaya lucy si que duras mucho comprando –decia el neko azul

-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? .. ¿Cómo ENTRASTES? –gritaba lucy

-por la ventana –decia natsu

-TU ¿Por qué NO ENTRAN POR LA PUERTA COMO GENTE NORMAL? –preguntaba lucy

-si lo hicimos pero no abrías así que nos metimos por la ventana y como mo estabas .. Comimos lo que nos encontramos –decia Happy

-¿Qué te comiste? –decia lucy

-mm como se que la nieve es de cie yo me comí el pez que estaba en el congelador –decia Happy

-esa era TU cena –decia lucy

-¡EH! Y ya me la comí .. haaaa no yo tenia hambre .. –decia Happy que se deprimía en el rincón

-jaja pero sabia que esto pasaría asi que compre otro esta en la bolsa mira –era un enorme pescado .. del tamaño de Happy – jaja se que estarás feliz con este ¿verdad? –decia lucy

-haaa es hermoso .. –decia Happy con ojos llenos de lagrimas

-jaja bien ¿ya quieres que te lo prepare o más al rato? –preguntaba lucy

-más tarde natsu y yo vamos a casa por .. Algo –decia Happy

-¿algo? .. bien asi me dará tiempo de bañarme y hacer la cena –decia muy contenta lucy

-como sea vamos Happy –decia natsu mientras brincaba de la ventana

-¿estaba enojado? .. este tipo .. ¬¬ yo que quiero llevarme bien con el y ve como me trata –decia lucy mientras se metía al baño

*-3 horas más tarde-*

-y .. listo .. vaya .. eso de no tener invitados en casa me está afectando jaja .. bien nomás falta poner la mesa y ya – decía lucy

-¡Lucy! Ya estamos de vuelta –decia Happy

-o que bien ¿me podrían ayudar?- decía la rubia que sostenía varios platos y vasos

-c-claro –decia natsu

-bien .. y yo les serviré ¿si? –decia lucy que se dirigía asia la cocina

-nee natsu .. me imagina a lucy que traía un traje de sirvienta .. ¿eso sería lindo? .. verdad –decia Happy quien se burlaba de natsu

-¡QUE ¡ YO NO VI NADA( ¬/¬ )- decía el pelirosa todo rojo

-jaja te la imaginaste ¿verdad? Jajaj –decia Happy

-no es gracioso –decia natsu

-le diré a lucy que fuiste a una misión .. y que no le distes –decia burlonamente Happy

-QUE tu también eres cómplice casi le decías … -decía natsu

-o querías que ella también viniera –decia Happy

-bueno dile ¡fuimos a una misión y no te llevamos porque yo no quería que me protegieras! –decia natsu sin notar a la rubia

-si tu no querías que fuera solo me lo hubieras dicho –decia molesta lucy

-vez ella tiene razón –decia Happy

-¿e-enserio? pensé que dirias que no que era peligroso y cosas por el estilo –decia natsu

-la verdad dependiendo de la misión .. tal vez pero si también no quieres que vaya pues no voy asi de simple –decia mientras les colocaba enfrente un plato con la cena – y coman o se les va ha enfriar –decia a un mas molesta lucy

-bien …. ¿Qué es esto lucy? –preguntaba natsu

-mm a Happy le cosi su pescado y a ti te hize pollo a la mediterania con arroz –decia lucy mientras comia

-o ¿es pollo? …. g-gracias (espero que sepa bien nunca eh comido este platillo) –decia natsu

-*rin-rin*- -(¬/¬) sonido del teléfono

-o yo contesto –decia lucy mientras coria a la cosina

-bien –de todos modos no iva a ir yo – esta muy rico –decia natsu

-ha que bien … ¿hola?

- 5 minutos después-

-bien .. gracias –decia lucy

-¿Quién era lucy? –preguntaba natsu

-ah no era nadie importante .. sigue comiendo .. –decia lucy

-¿segura? –preguntaba natsu

-si .. perdón ya no tengo hambre .. sigan comiendo ustedes … -decia lucy mientras recogía su plato

-natsu .. ¿nos vamos a casa? –preguntaba el neko

-mmm yo me quería quedar aquí –decia natsu

-bien nomas un rato mas –decia Happy

-si

**Bien ya lo termine de aquí en adelante los cap sun iguales exepto que los modifique un poco bien me voy bie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola .. emm bueno una disculpa por no actualizar esta historia es solo que no sabia que poner D: si es mal pero bueno les dejo la conti espero que les guste :D**

* * *

**!Mi primer día!**

Una mañana tranquila sin ningún ruido ni nada por el estilo solo paz y tranquilidad .. bueno eso es raro ya que teniendo un gremio así no lo debería ser

-haha ¬¬ empiezo a odiar esta ciudad … haha como sea me iré a bañar y empezaremos una laarggaaa busque de – decía la rubia con aura de depresión

-grr gr grg gr – decía cie emm gruñía jaja

-¿eh? Tienes hambre ¿verdad? Emmm bueno .. mira tomo –abriendo la nevera- te dare esta paleta de fresa asi que cómetela lentamente mientras que yo me baño ¿si? Hah eres tan lindoo – decía la rubia

-grr grg grrrrrr – gruñía cie

-aha ya se ¿esta buena? Jaja bueno cuídate si alguien viene sabes que hacer … aha no conozco bien asi que -Hirake! Soujikyuu no tobira, Gemini – decía lucy

-grr grrr

-gemini transfórmate en mi y cuida a cie ¿me entendiste?- decia lucy

-haii – puf - soy lucy ..- decía gemini

-bueno – decía la rubia que se dirija a su relajante baño

-grr grr –gruñia cie

-¿tienes hambre? Claro que te daré mas –agarrando el pastel de nieve que estaba en la nevera- jeje lindo –decía lucy 2

-grr grr –

-¡yo! – decía el pelirosa

-¿Quién eres? … recuperando memoria – decia lucy 2

-¿que? .. ¿estas bien Luigi? – preguntaba Natsu

-Natsu Dragneel .. cabeza hueca , testarudo , engreído , tonto , pero le atrae ha y es Lucy -decia lucy 2

-¿Qué tanto hablas Lucy? De seguro es una broma ¿no? -preguntaba natsu

-HAHA ¡¿NATSU?! –decía la verdadera Lucy

-HAHA ¿DOS LUCYS? –decía el confundido Natsu

-jaja ya te puedes regresar géminis -decia lucy mientras cerraba la puerta

-hai –decía mientras se desaparecía

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntaba Natsu a un confundido

-ha se nota que eres lento .. deja me cambio y te explico

-¿cambiart-ee? – Natsu no se había dado cuenta que Lucy traía solo una toalla cubriéndola

-si .. o eres un ¿P-E-R-V-R-T-I-D-O? EHEH -decia lucy

-yo … ¿Qué? .. –Natsu la seguía mirando de pies a cabeza- ¿segura que no te conozco?- preguntaba natsu ¬/¬

-siii .. creo ¿Por qué?- preguntaba la rubia

-ha no nomas es que se que te eh visto asi en alguna parte – decía Natsu

-¿a mi? As-i .. ¿Qué? !TU ME VISTES ASI EHEH PERVERTIDO! – Koutenken-¡silverion!- gritaba la rubia

-NO ESPERA NO ERA MI INTENSION DESIRLO AS- demasiado tarde ya iba volando a doscientos pies de altura

-haa ¬¬ lo vuelvo a ver ¡lo mato!- decía la rubia aguardando la espada

.grr grrr –gruñia cie

-¿ha? Esta bien deja me cambio y nos amos a la montaña ¿si? ... (genial sera un dia horible ..bien disimula y se normal )

-grrr grrr

*en el gremio*

-haaaaa que flojera sin Natsu aquí es aburrido – decía el desnudista de gray

-vaya se nota que son mejores amigos –decia mira

-no pero no tengo con quien pelear … ha por cierto ¿Cuándo es el encuentro?- preguntaba gray

-¿encuentro? … ha yo y erza mm pues no lo se pero creo que asta que llege el master -decia mira con su aura .. ¿extraña?

-¿ha? mejor ya todos lo queremos ver –decia gray con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡suficiente! Mejor pónganse a limpiar su tiradero ¡AHORA MISMO! –decía bueno mas bien mandaba la titana

-¡aye!- gritaba todo el gremio

-jaja parece que erza amaneció de mal humor –decia mira

-¿y tu de metiche como siempre?

-a si titana ¿quieres pelear? –decia mira con su aura demoniaca

-si por que no –decía erza

-ho .. creo que volví a llegar en un mal momento – decia la rubia a lado de cie

-no es el mejor porque las dos mejores magos del gremio van a pelear – decia gray muy emocionado

-¿continuamos? Mira- decia erza

-mm solo deja le pongo el sello del gremio y nos vamos a luchar ¿Qué te parece? –decia mira

-me parece buena idea

-ha ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntaba mira

-ah es lucy

-¿lucy? … me suena .. después pienso hah ¿si te unirás al gremio?- preguntaba mira

-si .. (pues que mas queda -_-U) – decía la rubia

-vamos apúrate mira .. haha lenta te esperare en donde peleábamos de niñas –decía erza dirigiéndose asia la puerta

-bien .. emm ¿Dónde quieres la marca? –preguntaba mira un poco apresurada

-en laman- interumpida- (que rayos les pasa) -decia lucy

-¿izquierda derecha? Hah bueno te la pondré en la derecha ha y es rosa .. ya esta asi que me voy –decía mira dirigiéndose asía la puerta

-haha ¿rosa? Quería azul .. mm pues ya que- decía la rubia

Grrr grrr –gruñía cie

-¡hola pequeñito! ¿Cómo estas? –decía gray

-jeje si te quiere mucho –decía Lucy sentándose a un lado de gray

-si verdad jaja es muy lindo – decía gray

-sii lo se … emm por cierto -decia lucy

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba el playboy

-me preguntaba … ¿sabes todo de esta región? –preguntaba lucy

-mm podría decirse ¿Por qué? –preguntaba gray

-emm no solo quería ver donde este nevado para … -decia lucy

-hah ¿los padres de cie? Mm bueno te puedo llevar mañana ¿esta bien? – decia gray

-si claro .. ¿ellas dos a donde fueron?

-mm mira y erza siempre se peleaban de niñas y todavía pero casi no .. y se tienen que ir muy lejos -decia gray

-¿Por qué? –preguntaba la rubia

-porque ellas con una ataque destruyen una ciudad entera (-_-U) y ya nos tienes vigilados los del consejo -decia gray nervioso

-haha .. que miedo – decía Lucy

-si lo se jaja se me ha olvidado preguntarte .. ¿Qué magia utilizas? –deicida gray

Mm bueno soy maga de espíritus estelasre

Haha ¿y es emm fuerte? -decia gray

-emm si pero no ellos no los utilizo- decia Lucy

-¿Por qué no? Bueno digo es tu magia son fantasmas o algo asi -decia gray

-jaja no son espíritus y aunque sean inmortales sienten y no me gusta usarlos como escudo y por eso utilizo una espada y un latigo –se explicaba lucy

-haha ¿una espada? No la eh visto –decía gray

-mira – lucy le enseñaba a gray su espada que es de tamaño grande y tiene varios colores por toda la hoja- el dia cuando nos conocimos ósea ayer no la traía siempre la guardo – decía Lucy

-Haha ¿y eres fuerte? –preguntaba grey con un ligero sonrojo

-emm podría decirse ¿Qué quieres probarme? –decía la rubia

-eso me gustaría ver …

* * *

**Haha termine espero que les gustara no olviden comentar y los veo el próximo miércoles**


	6. Chapter 6

**YO perdón se me fue mi inspiración y eso es muy malo D: pero bueno volvió jeje (creo) ya pues les dejo la conti y para que vean que soy buena les dejo dos capítulos seguidos**

* * *

"**lo odio"**

-Lucy ¿estas segura de que quieres pelear? –decía gray en posición de atacar

-si … solo necesito (contenerme) … hah olvídalo jeje – decía Lucy sacando su espada

-¿EH? Bueno .. pero tengo una condición -decia gray

-¿condición? ¿Por qué? –preguntaba Lucy

-para que sea mas divertida bueno si gano saldrás conmigo y me dirás la verdad – decía gray

-¿verdad? De que hablas

-quiero saber de ti .. se que no eres lo que dices ser –decía Gray

-ha ¿no se mentir? jaja bien acepto pero -decia lucy

-¿pero? -preguntaba gray

-si yo gano haras TODO lo que yo diga por mm el tiempo que me quede en magnolia –decia lucy

-bien .. espero que en nuestra cita te pongas muy linda como lo estas horita –decía gray

-haha ¿tratas de conquistarme? Ehh no lo lograras – decía lucy

¿porque? ¿Acaso tienes novio? O ya piensas en alguien –preguntaba gray

-ehh emm pues no y al o mejor – decía Lucy preparándose atacar

-bien bien espero que me cuentes todo mas al rato jaja –decía el gray

-jaja claro que no ¡Koutenken!

-hah linda espada ¡ice make-lance! –decía gray

-hah ¿te estas poniendo serio? Jaja ¡Blue Crimson! Pero ¿crees que puedas conmigo?–decía Lucy

-tal vez (corriendo asía ella con la lanza) pero yo tengo experiencia niñita (atacando a lucy y esta lo esquivo)

-¿crees que no tengo lo suficiente para ganarte? Ya lo veremos (lucy empezó a atacar a gray con Blue Crimson por todas partes) y eso que no he usado nada de magia

-tirado en el suelo- ¿c-como as hecho eso?- preguntaba gray con varias heridas en el costado derecho de su estomago

-es muy fácil después te enseñare .. VEN ATACAME O TE MATARE- gritaba lucy

**(Bien aquí va una sorprendente batalla que desgraciadamente no se escribir asi que no se si me salga bien pero aquí voy)**

**-Ice Make:Ice Bringer** gritaba gray-para estar iguales – gray se dirigía asía lucy para acabar con un gran estruendo por parte de el choque de las cuatro espadas- c-crees que eso me detendrá- decía lucy al acercares a gray para darle una estocada –muy lenta- decía gray al esquivar perfectamente ambas espadas –ya aprendi tu velocidad – gray se empezar a mover a la misma velocidad de lucy y era sorprendentemente rápida solo se veían el resplandor de las espadas al chocar –nunca había conocido a alguien que se pusiera a mi nivel- decía gray al darle una gran estocada en el brazo a Lucy asiendo esta que se detuviera en seco –eso no es mi nivel solo estoy calentando ¡onda de expansión (se trata de ondas súper grandes que son de fuego y hielo )¡- gritaba lucy -Ice Make Cold Excalibur- decia gray – después de ese choque todo quedo congelado y quemado

-¿y-ya te rendiste? –decia lucy tirada en el suelo

-no solo es mi calentamiento – decia gray

-ja pues el mi tmb—haa – mierda – decia lucy retorciéndose en el suelo

-¿Qué TE PASA? –decia gray asustado

-no es nada …. Bien … me ganaste uhhgg .. después me darás la revancha –decia lucy levantándose poco a poco del suelo y recargando en un árbol o lo que queda de el

-te lo dije que una mujer no me podr-a –dándose cuenta de las heridas de lucy- MIERDA CREEO QUE ME PASE –gritaba gray

-no estoy bien algunas son viejas heridas- decía lucy tratando de caminar

-e espera yo te ayudo- decía gray agarrándola como una princesa

-e-eh espera no no es vergonzoso ugh –decía lucy toda sonrojada

-¿y? me da igual asi llegaremos mas rápido a tu casa no lo crees .. etto .. perdón –decia gray

- je no hay problema me disculpo por ser asi- decia lucy

¿asi como? Yo te veo normal , linda , y rara jeje –decia gray

-no si yo siempre .. e.e.e ¿EH? ¿rara? Natsu dos –decia Lucy enojada

-jaja era una broma y emm ¿Dónde vives? –preguntaba gray al caminar como loco

-jaja cierto vivo por el rio o canal .. no lo se no conozco muy bien –decia la apenada lucy

-ha ya sé donde es no tardaremos mucho en llegar .. mira desde aquí se ve . .. ¿Natsu?

-¿Qué? Pero que – decia lucy

-LUCY TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO .. –gritaba Natsu y Happy

-cállate flamita –decía gray bajando a lucy

-bien .. ya que estamos aquí vamos pasen y aprovechamos para hablar y curarte ¿no lo crees? –decia gray entrando a su departamento

-si claro –decia lucy

-¿Y YO QUE? Oye espérenme –decia Natsu

*dentro de la casa de lucy*

-bien creo que ya quedo –decia gray al terminar de curar a lucy

-ho gracias .. eres muy bueno en esto –decia lucy

-¿Por qué están todos golpeados? Y .. ¿!PORQUE COÑO NO ME INVITARON!?- decia el enojado Natsu

-jaja es que yo lo provoque -decia lucy

-¿tu? Porque- preguntaba Natsu

-bueno es que ayer en la noche cuando estavamos cenando resivi una llamada ?te acuerdas? -decia lucy

em si .. te quedastes un poco seria pero no me dijistes quien era -decia natsu

-bien .. se los contar .. lo que me dijo mi mama -decia lucy

*flashback*

-espera natsu .. deja contestar -decia lucy levantandose de la mesa

-claro .. pero no dures .. tenemos hambre ?verdad happy?- decia natsu

- si y a parte tu no lo prometistes .. ?te acuerdas? -decia happy

-si dejen contesto y despue sles sirvo -decia lucy

-rin rin –sonido de teléfono – XD

-moshi mosih -decia lucy

-¿lucy eres tu? -¿?

-¿mama? Que sucede –decia lucy

-ocurrió algo horrible – decía layla del otro lado del teléfono

-¿Qué PASA? –gritaba lucy

-encontramos a los padres del dragón de hielo

-¿cei? ¿Dónde están? –preguntaba lucy

-….

-¿mama?

-lucy .. escucha atentamente -decia layla

-¿Qué sucedió? .. mama -preguntaba lucy

- los dragones de hielo … han muerto – decia layla

-PERO COMO ELLOS SON DRAGONES SON LEGENDARIOS SON DEIDADES ..- NO -.. ESO NO ¿Por qué? -decia lucy que casi rompia en llanto

- no fueron los legionarios .. -decia layla

-¿Quién entonces? –decia lucy con la voz quebrada

-acnologia .. ese dragon negro .. fue el -decia layla

-….

-¿lucy? Sigues ahí me escuchas -decia layla

-si aquí sigo

-al parecer acnologia los esta cazando a todos los dragones

..

-lucy escucha lo que te diré con atención el dragón de fuego sigue vivo y esta a la defensiva tienes que encontrar a su hijo

-¿hijo? No lo entiendo – decia lucy ya en estado de shock

-encuentra al dragoncito de igeel y sálvalo .. ese es el objetivo de acnologia .. ser el único dragon

-…

-lucy ¿me escuchaste?

-entonces ¿cie?

-esta en peligro por que acnologia sabe que no hay nada que le impida matarlo

-¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?

-trata de estar desapercibida en magnolia .. te avisare cuando regreses a casa

-mama .. entiendo

-mantente al mínimo sabes que nosotros tenemos un olor mezclado entre humano y dragon al igual que tu magia no la utilices

-entiendo

-¿te encuentras bien?

-solo estoy cabreada con acnologia

-relájate bien mañana te hablo .. cuídate lucy

-bien adiós

-*final del flashback*-

- y después fui al gremio muy disimuladamente escondí mi enojo y me desquite contigo gray .. lo siento

-no hay problema –decía gray

-.. esta vivo Igneel esta vivo –decía Natsu

-no por mucho si lo encuentra acnologia habrá una gran pelea .. y – lo siento – decía lucy al empezar a llorar

-no lo entiendo ¿por que lloras? –preguntaba Natsu

-es solo que no me gusta ver morir a nadie –decia lucy limpiándose los ojos

-no te preocupes el gremio te ayudara –decia gray

- no nadie se puede enterar ya que si se enteran pueden estar en peligro prométeme gray que no le dirás a nadie de esto – decia lucy

-te lo prometo

-yo no- ¿? – decia alguien detrás del la puerta

* * *

**Bien les dejo el siguiente capitulo y un favor me podrían ayudar a escribir mejor una pelea si se darán cuenta soy pésima jaja bn bn aquí el sl siguiente cap**


	7. Chapter 7

"**proteger lo que quieres"**

* * *

-no debes decir nada ¿entendiste gray? –decia la rubia

-no le diré a nadie me entendiste –decía gray

- aaa tengo sueño .. –decia natsu viendo la cama de lucy

-mm .. lo siento .. – decia lucy

-no te preocupes estoy bien .. mejor deberías preocuparte por ti misma- decía gray dirigiéndose a la puerta

-si perdón

-ha se me olvido ¿como te hiciste esta herida?-tocando- -decia gray

-kyyyaaa no toques .. me la hice emm defendiendo a cie – decia la rubia cubriéndose su herida

-hablando de cie ¿Dónde esta? –preguntaba gray

-como le encanta el frio se la mantiene en el congelador (-_-U) – decia lucy

-jajaa cuando quieras me lo llevas a mi casa ¿si? –decia gray

-si claro jeje

-a por cierto … mañana paso por ti en la tarde .. adiós –decia gray

-si mañana .. QUE ¿Por qué? HAAA … de acuerdo – decía lucy

Jaja nos vemos mañana si- decia gray bueno gritaba ya que nunca detuvo su caminar

-bien – cerrando la puerta de su casa- haaa me duele todo …. Haha me bañare , cenare y dormiré haa sii –deica la rubia dirigiéndose al baño

*1 hora sepues*

-haa estoy llena haa no puedo mas … guaww tengo sueño .. dormiré .. o algo asi jeje

-lucy podrías bajar la voz natsu y yo tratamos de dormir- decia el neko azul

-a lo siento Happy no hera mi intención despertarlos …..

-gracias eres buena lucy –decia Happy acostándose de nuevo

-si claro …. QUEE PORQUE ESTAN AQUÍ NO NO NO ES MI CAMA HAAA QUIERO DORMIR QUITENSE O AGANSE A UN LADO (no quiero que pase lo mismo otra vez .. estaba muy cerca de natsu ¬/¬) –gritaba la rubia

-lucy .. eres rara – decia el neko

-callate neko –decya lucy

-…- ¿luigi?- decia entre sueños natsu

-¿lugi? Jaja shh silencio Lucy – decia lucy susurrando

-no lucy … no te vayas de nuevo .. yo te amo … quédate conmigo –decia Natsu entre sueños

-¿tendrá una pesadilla? –decia lucy

-no te dejare morir de nuevo –decía Natsu quedando completamente dormido

-¿morir? .. ¿yo? – decia lucy

*a la mañana siguiente*

-waa lucy .. ¿Por qué te dormiste en el sillón? –preguntaba natsu

-eh .. ¿Qué? –decia la dormida lucy

-jaja eres linda cuando estas media dormida –decia natsu

-¡callate! Di que te deje dormir en mi cama ¬¬ -decia lucy

-como son ruidosos –decia el neko

-haaaa ¬¬ ¿LES GUSTARIA QUE FUERA A SU CASA Y ME QUEDARA A DORMIR ¿ EHH- gritaba lucy

-si por que no –decía natsu

-¿tienes novia? .. ¿no? –preguntaba lucy

-.. Lisanna no es mi novia .. si es lo que tratabas de decir –se explicaba natsu

-ha pues siempre que voy me mata irónicamente con la mirada –decia lucy que se dirigía asía el baño

-jaja es que esta celosa de ti por pasar mucho tiempo conmigo –decia natsu volviéndose a acostar

-nee Natsu ire a desayunar al gremio .. o a ver que me da mira .. adiós –decía el neko

- despues te alcanso happy ...aunque sigo sin entender -decia natsu

-¿Qué cosa natsu? –preguntaba lucy al acabar de cepillarse los dientes

-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntaba natsu

-que ¿protegerte? -preguntaba lucy

-si .. porque ¿no valoras tu vida? –decia natsu

-jajaja es por eso que lo hacemos –decia lucy

-¿Cómo? –preguntaba natsu

-por que los dragones están extinguiéndose y para preservar a los dioses sacrificamos nuestras vidas – decia lucy

-¿dioses? … ¿morirías por mi?- preguntaba natsu

-si fuera necesario si .. pero protegeré a cie con mi vida – decia lucy mientras se dirigía asia la cocina

-¿crees que sea seguro mantenerlo aquí? –preguntaba –Natsu

-pues si y no los dos corremos peligro

-¿los dos? .. no entiendo -decia natsu mientras se razcaba la cabeza

-jaja a su tiempo te lo dire .. ¿quieres de desayunar? –preguntaba lucy

-si por favor

*en el gremio*

-nee mira ¿natsu no ha llegado? –decia la alvina menor

-ho tienes razón .. talvez esta con lucy- decia mira

-CLARO QUE NO YO Y NATSU …. NO ..-decia lissana con un aura deprimente

-hay hermana porque no lo entiendes y lo aceptas –decia mira

-si es verdad pero desde pequeña lo he querido mucho –decia Lisanna sentándose en la barra

-ya llegara tu momento … mira ya viene natsu –decía mira señalando la puerta

-¡¿NATSU?! –decia felizmente Lisanna

-YO –gritaba Natsu

-¿Dónde has estado? Me preocupo mucho donde estas – decía Lisanna

-¡OYE NATSU! ¿Dónde ESTA HAPPY?-gritaba mira

-ase media hora que se vino para aca para aver que le dabas de desayunar –se excusaba natsu

-¿YA DESAYUNASTES? ¿QUIERES ALGO? -decia la animada de Lisanna

-no gracias lucy me hizo de desayunar –decia natsu tratando de buscar a lucy

-lucy… oh ya veo .. bueno me voy –decia la decepcionada Lisanna

-¡OYE LUCY NO TE QUEDES ATRÁS! –gritaba natsu

-shhhh me escondo … de gray –decia lucy debajo de una mesa

-¿Por qué? –preguntaba Natsu que también por una extraña razón estaba también debajo de la mesa

-p-porque cuando peleamos … apostamos y como perdí .. haaa –decia lucy

-¿Qué apostaron? … ¿Qué te va hacer? –preguntaba natsu

-emm .. dijo que quiere salir … a "pasera" –decia lucy

-haaa … no vayas yo te hago una visita guiada por toda magnolia ¿si?- decia natsu

-etto … eho estará bien pero .. yo no rompo las promesa y tengo que ir con gray .. lo siento –decia lucy mientras se levantaba del suelo

-bueno solo que te cuide no quiero quedarme sin mi protectora ¿si? –decia Natsu que corría asía la puerta

-… idiota .. ¡hola! –decia lucy

-hola .. asi que tu ere la famosa lucy .. la que siempre habla natsu –decia mira

-emm ¿habla? .. si solo llevo 6 dias aquí … -decia lucy

-pues eres famosa por pelear contra gray y estar a su nivel- decia mira con aura muy buena? O algo así

Ha pues no luche bien eso es todo –decia lucy

-¿no luchaste bien? .. ¿quieres pelear conmigo? –decia mira con su aura demoniaca

-n-no gracias jeje e-estoy bien asi -_-U aun soy joven –decia lucy casi llorando

-ho que pena … ¿quieres algo de beber?

-un jugo de naranja por favor –decia lucy

-bien horita te lo traigo –decia mira que entraba a la cocina

-¿Por qué? –decia Lisanna

-¿EH? ¿hola? –decia lucy

-porque tenias que llegar … y separarme de el –decia Lisanna con un aura maléfica

-¿yo? … perdón .. yo no sabia – (si lo sabia ¬¬no sabe disimular) –decia lucy

-TE ODIO- decia Lisanna que se dirigía asía la cocina junto con mira

-genial no conozco la ciudad .. y para acabar tengo una enemiga .. super –decia lucy irónicamente

-aquí tienes –decia mira

-gracias

-ha por cierto un sujeto vino preguntando por ti –decia mira

-¿mi? Haha ¿sabes a donde fue? –preguntaba lucy

-dijo que te esperaría en el parque .. pero no vayas

-¿Por qué?

-no lo se no me da buena espina –decia mira

-haa … bueno me voy tengo algo que hacer en la tarde (gray)-decia lucy que se dirigía asía la puerta

-bien ve con cuidado –decía mira

*en el parque*

-vamos rubia aparece no tengo tu tiempo … ¿?

* * *

**Bien termine no olviden comentar y dar sugerencias o lo que gusten los veo el miércoles bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Konichwa ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén muy bien bueno les dejo el siguiente cap espero que les guste**

* * *

**"Te encontré"**

* * *

*- En el parque*-

-rubia .. ¿Dónde estas? .. no tengo tu tiempo –decia un tipo de negro

-¿Por qué me tienes a mi si a la que quieres es a lucy ¿ -decia Happy dentro de una bolsa

-porque are un cambio vida x vida asique CALLATE ESTUPIDO GATO-

AYE-

*en casa de Lucy*

-HAHA .. PORQUE A MI … HAHA –gritaba la rubia

-¿Qué pasa lucy? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –preguntaba el pelirosa que por una alguna extraña razón estaba con ella

-no nada … .. es que tengo miedo .. no quiero ir con gray .. es un pervertido –decia lucy

-jajaja claro que no yo lo digo porque siempre se quita la ropa- se explicaba Natsu

-haha .. pero aun asi .. pues ya que .. perdí .. aunque solo use mi espada .. contra el –decia lucy asiendo una zanja en la sala

-oo ¿Qué magia usas? –preguntaba Natsu

-mm bueno .. soy maga de espíritus estelares y emm bueno mi espada se podría decir que también –decia lucy

-¿tu espada? ¿Qué no es una herramienta? –preguntaba Natsu

-pues en el centro tiene una lacrima que recuerda los poderes que recibe y los sigue utilizando – decía lucy

-ho ¿y cuantos tienes?

-mm solo dos hielo y fuego –decia lucy

-haha .. bueno

-*tock-tock+

-hah mierda llego bueno me voy Natsu cierra todo bien .. adiós –decia lucy que estaba cerrando la puerta

-si .. claro .. adiós –decia Natsu

-bueno .. ¿Qué quieres conocer primero?- preguntaba gray

-mm bueno … algo lindo –decia la rubia a penada

-¿lindo? jaja mm bueno .. vamos a tomar un helado ¿quieres? –preguntaba gray

-claro . . .

-bien no esta lejose del parque .. ben rápido –decia gray jalándola del brazo

-aye

*en el arque*

-¡papa yo quiero uno de fresa! –decia una pequeña niña

-hai hai –decia el padre de la niña

-bien llegamos antes de que se llenara –decia gray

-jeje q-que bueno –decia lucy

-¿de que sabor quieren? –preguntaba el vendedor

-yo de chocolate ¿y tu Lucy? –preguntaba gray

- ¿eh? Ha yo quiero de vainilla –decia lucy

-hai .. aquí tienen …

-gracias .. aquí tiene –decia gray

-gracias

-¿lucy donde estas? -gritaba gray

-por aquí .. por los columpios –gritaba lucy

-jaja ¿tan pequeña eres para subirte a eso? Jaja –decia gray

-c-callate a mi me gusta ¬/¬ -decia lucy

-jaja jaja te vez bien linda –decia gray a carcajadas

-ashh ¬¬ cállate .. –decia lucy

-WA JAJAJAJAJA –gritaba gray

-CALLATE NOS ESTAN VIENDO TODOS –gritaba lucy

-JAJAJAJAJAJA

-GREY ..CALLATE NO ES GRACIOSO ¬¬ -gritaba lucy

-jaja .. ha si es gracioso ya ni yo jaja –decia gray limpiándose las lagrimas

-haha grosero –decia lucy

-jaja bien perdón .. pero dique me detuve jaja –decia gray

-pero si te sigues riendo .. haha GROCERO –decia lucy mientras iva detrás de un árbol

-jaja perdón no ere mi intención jaja ahora ¿vas a jugar a las escondidas?- decía gray

-CALLATE GRAY –gritaba lucy

-jajaja

-no enserio cállate .. mira –decia lucy que apuntaba a un tipo de negro y una bolso

-¿Quién es ese? .. no lo reconozco –decia gray

-será por que esta muy lejos .. tonto –decía lucy

-ha ahora tu eres la grosera … grosera –decia gray

-hah shh mira en primera tu empezaste en segundo no sabes como burlarte y en tercero te callas –decia lucy

-bien .. entonces ¿nos vamos? –preguntaba gray

-no .. Escucha –decia luyc

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntaba gray

-si no viene la rubia te mato .. jijiji –decia el tipo de negro

-no .. Natsu vendrá y me rescatara .. aye-sir

-¡¿HAPPY?! –univoz

-¿Por qué tiene a happy ? -preguntaba lucy

-no lo se vamos por Natsu –decia gray

-no vamos . nosotros podemos

-pero ..

-vamos .. tengo que protegerlo –decia lucy que se asercaa al tipo

-ha viniste rubia jijiji

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntaba lucy

-jiji … tu vida por la del gato azul

-¿lucy? Ayúdame te prometo no comerme el pescado que cie me de –decia el neko

-no te preocupes te llevare de regreso con Natsu –decia la rubia

-¿Quién eres tu? –preguntaba gray

-jiji yo soy de Phantom lord .. Gajeel Redfox –

-¡¿EL DRAGON SLAYER DE HIERRO?! –gritaba lucy

-jiji asi que si me conoces .. –decia gajeel

-¡¿Qué ES LO QUE QUIERES AQUÍ?¡ -preguntaba gray

-ya se los dije el gato por ti –decia gajeel apuntando a lucy

-NI DE BROMA TE DEJARE QUE TE LLEVES A LUCY –gritaba gray

-de acuerdo .. dame a Happy y me ire contigo –decia lucy

-QUE ¡ESTAS LOCA! NO TE DEJARE QUE TE VAYAS CON ESE TIPO –decia gray

-no importa .. lo protejo .. a el –decia lucy que se acercaba a gajeel

-NO LO VOY A PERMITIR ¡ICE-MAKE LANCE¡-gritaba gray

-jiji _ ¡__Tetsuryūsō: Kishin! –Gajeel convierte su brazo en una punta de lanza gigante, del cual salen una gran cantidad de lanzas de acero las cuales son disparadas hacia gray varias veces en rápida sucesión._

_-DETENGANSE … ¿EH? ¿esta lloviendo? –decia lucy mirando al cielo_

_-jiji pensé que no avías venido .. juvia –decia Gajeel_

_-juvia nunca se equivoca –decia juvia apuntando a lucy_

_-¿gray estas bien?-agarando a gray en los brazos- por favor deja esto asi .. estaré bien –decia lucy levantándose_

_-jiji el niño aprendió su lección vamos juvia_

_-entendido ¡Wōtā Rokku!- Juvia crea una bola hecha de agua, que atrapa a lucy en su interior _

_-¿agw?- no puedo dejar que le agan daño a Happy - ¡abrete puerta de la portadora del agua- aha no puedo respirar- deica lucy que caía inconsciente _

_-jiji .. bien vámonos – decía gajeel cargando a lucy_

_-juvia matara este tipo –decia juvia _

_-as lo que quieras con el .. ah no olvides matar al gato_

_-Wōtā saikuro- Juvia forma un tornado de agua de las manos y ataca con un ciclón gigante de agua que arrastra a gray y a Happy_

_-no .. no me detendrán .. a mi .. ni al gremio –decia gray que caía inconsciente_

_-a juvia no le importa tu existencia a si que muere ¡Wōtā Suraisā¡- Juvia crea múltiple, cuchillas hecha de agua la enorme presión en ellos, les permiten cortar a través de gray _

_-¡DETENTE! –gritaba una mujer_

* * *

**_Bien termine emm la conti la subo mañana o ahorita si la termino .. jej bye_**


	9. Chapter 9

Yey lo termine muy noche pero lo termine bien les dejo la conti

"**DESTINO"**

-juvia no le ase caso a mujeres extrañas

-VETE A TU GREMIO.. NO QUIERES TENER UNA GUERRA CONTRA NUESTO GREMIO –decia la mujer

-a juvia no le importa –decia mientras se preparaba para otro ataque

-¡ Re-Equipar! –gritaba la titana

-juvia se retira .. pero la próxima acabare con ese tipo –decia mientras se desaparecía y se detenía la lluvia

-¡GRAY! ¿Qué PASO? VAMOS NO MUERAS AQUÍ .. TE LLEVARE AL GREMIO-decia eza

-no .. Happy ..?donde esta? –preguntaba gray

-no te preocupes el esta bien aquí lo tengo solo esta inconsciente pero esta bien jeje –decia erza levantando a gray

-bien ay que avisar al gremio … aghww –decia gray

¿Por qué? –preguntaba erza

-se llevaron a lucy .. mira están sus llaves tiradas –decia gray apuntando al suelo

-bien vamos al gremio

*En el gremio*

-¿sabian que lucy esta saliendo con gray? –decia mira muy emocionada

-ho por eso es que llego .. con gray jaja que bien –decia Lisanna

-mm no lo creo .. ¿Qué no llego con Natsu? –preguntaba levy

-si pero como sale con gray .. talvez olvide a mi Natsu –decia la albina menor

-ha osea que tienes celos de ¿lucy? –preguntaba levy

-QUE .. YO CELOSA DE ESA JAJA .. CALARO QUE NO JAJA-gritaba Lisanna

-¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR! – gritaba el pelirosa

-¿Qué pasa Natsu? Te duele la realidad.. –decia Lisanna

-usted no entiende nada .. –decia Natsu que salía del gremio

-SI LO ENTIENDO .. Y ME DUELE –decia la pequeña albina

-waa que problema … que bueno que no me he enamorado jeje –decia levy

-si el amor es un gran misterio … pero bueno nadie puede comprenderlo –decia mira

-ALGUIEN .. AYUDEME RAPIDO –gritaban desde afuera del gremio

-que pasa vayan rápido a ver –decia mira

-es erza con gray mal herido y .. Happy –decia levy

-¿Qué SUSEDIO ERZA?-preguntaban todos los del gremio

-DESPUES SE LOS CUENTO TENEMOS QUE ATENDERLO RAPIDO ..-decia erza

*en el parque*

-estúpido .. gray .. no entienden nada .. será que ¿pase lo mismo en mi sueño?

-Flashback-

-NATSU .. ¡¿Qué TE DIJE DE DORMIR EN MI CAMA?! .. QUE NO LO ENTIENDES IDIOTA …HHaha no hay mas remedio dormiré en el sillón

-LUCY .. duerme conmigo .. y a parte esta es tu cama

-jaja yo no gracias jaja descansa mejor … no olvides que mañana será un … dia .. ..

-¿Qué lucy? .. no te escuche

-nada Natsu que .. duermas bien si –

-genial gracias lucy por eso te a .. quiero jeje

*cambiando el escenario*

-waa lucy tu casa es enorme .. no puedo creer que sobreviviste aquí jaja

-yo tampoco .. pero bueno vamos a buscar ese libro si Natsu .. –decía Lucy que corría atreves de un pasillo

-oye no te vayas .. lucy .. LUCY PORFAVOR REGRESA .. TE NESECITO POR QUE YO -

-Final del flashback-

-¿yo que?.. ¿esa era lucy .. la que yo conozco? .. waa como sea –se decía Natsu

*En el gremio*

-bien .. esta estable .. pero ¿Qué los ataco erza? –preguntaba el master

-bien a mi no me atacaron solo llege a tiempo antes de que lo mataran –decia erza

-entonces … que vistes –decia el master

-Phantom lord .. eso es lo que ocurrió –decia erza

-ivan .. bien si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá ¡diles a todo que se preparen! –decia el master

-mm si me diculpa .. ¿no causaríamos mucho alboroto ..? –decia erza

-¡QUE SI POR ESO NOS CONOCEN! .. Y CON MAS RAZON SE METEN CON MIS HIJOS –gritaba el master

-bien .. si esa es tu decisión .. la respeto –decia erza que salía del despacho

-espero que gray se recupere pronto- decía el master

-en la enfermería-

-… ¿hug? .. ¿d-donde estoy?- preguntaba Happy

-estas en la enfermería –decia Lisanna

-¿Qué paso? –preguntaba Happy

-no lo se un descuido de tu idiota padre y creo que te lastimaste –decia Lisanna

-n-Natsu no estaba .. creo .. me duele mi cabeza ..-decia el neko azul

-eso es por que juvia de Phantom lord te mando a volar junto conmigo –decia gray

-GRAY ¿TE ENCUENTRAS MEJOR? –decia la albina

-pues se podría decir .. aunque .. LUCY .. MIERDA TENEMOS QUE- AGG –decia gray retorciéndose

-IDIOTA NO TE MUEVAS MUCHO .. TE ABRIRAS MAS LAS HERIDAS –decia Lisanna

-bien .. ¿estas bien Happy? –preguntaba gray

-AYE-SIR

*En casa de lucy*

-¿Por qué DURN TANTO? ESTUPIDO GRAY MAS TE VAE QUE NO LE AYAS ECHO NADA A MI PROTECTORA O YA VERAS –gritaba Natsu

-grrr grr –gruñia cie

-h-hola pequeño .. que no debo de convivir mucho .. jeje –decia Natsu que corría arriba de la cama

-gr grr grr

-si tu mami me dijo que no me acercara a ti o te podría herir asi que tu metete dentro del congelador y yo te .. compro una nieve .. de vainilla ¿si? –decia Natsu con un tono casi de padre

-grr grr –cie muy buen dragoncito se fue y se metió dentro del congelador

-haaa bien .. te comprare tu nieve no me tardo –decia Natsu saliendo de la casa de lucy

-grr grrr –gruñia cie

-niños .. eh ¿esa es lucy? Creo que si .. LUCY ¿A dónde VAZ?-gritaba Natsu

-¿Qué? .. ¿Quién eres tu? –decia ¿lucy?

-que te pasa soy yo Natsu .. tu amigo .. –decia Natsu

-ha ya se quien eres Natsu Dragneel .. el dragón slayer de fuego .. que bien -¿?

-¿tu no eres lucy verdad? –preguntaba Natsu

-no yo soy su madre Layla Heartfilia … -decia layla

-vaya si que se parecen mucho … ¿sabe donde esta lucy? –preguntaba Natsu

-creeo que ella ya esta muerta –decía layla con un tono serio

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué DICE ESO? –gritaba Natsu

-ella no cumplió su trabajo como protectora asi que yo vine a concluirlo ..-decia layla

-NO ME JODAS YO LA VI ASE CUATRO HORAS .. ELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA –decia Natsu

-"El destino los une pero el pasado los separa" … nunca olvides eso –decia layla

-NO ME IMPORTA ¿Por qué ES ASI ES SU HIJA NO? –decia Natsu

-si pero .. para alguien que no entiende a la familia no merece vivir .. –decia layla

-Y SE DICE SER MADRE .. ES MAS QUE UNA BASURA –decia Natsu

-insúltame lo que quieras .. solo vine a dejarte esto –decia layla

-Y QUE QUIERE –decia Natsu

-toma este es el huevo del dragón de fuego Igneel .. tu padre –decia layla cargando un gran huevo rojo

-¿EL ESTA VIVO? –preguntaba Natsu

-si .. por ahora se ocultara para no ponerlos en peligro .. me dijo: "cuando llege el momento el vendrá por ambos" –DECIA LAYLA

-¡¿ENCERIO?! .. DISCULPEME .. FUI MUY GROCERO –DECIA NATSU

- NO TE PREOCUPES ME SIENTO COMO DIJISTES .. NO PUEDO AYUDARLA NO ME LO PERMITEN ... ASI QUE PORFAVOR AYUDALA .. SI LO LOGRAS DEJO QUE SE QUEDE AQUÍ EN ESTE GREMIO- decía layla

-lo iba a hacer de todos modos .. vaya al gremio .. estará mejor aya ¿si?- decía Natsu

-gracias .. PERO .. NO SE COMO LLEGAR!-gritaba layla

-bien la llevo y despues vemos que hacemos ¿deacuerdo? -decia natsu

-bien

* * *

**Bien termine espero que les guste a y cambie un as cosa .. bien los veo el proximo miercoles**


	10. Chapter 10

Yo! Como estan espero que bien ahora les diré que no eh actualizado porque me quede en blanco no sé por qué pero ya me llego la imaginasion y mucho será que no abia dormido bien no se pero ya que estoy de vuelta are mi mayor esfuerzo con este cap bien

* * *

"Espérenme**"**

* * *

-haha mi cabeza … ¿Dónde estoy? Ho cierto esos tipos nos atacaron a gray y a mi .. gray ¿el estará bien? Haha lucy te lo advirtieron de no Salí pero que ases caso de seguro mi mama estará preocupado .. no la eh llamado haha si solo pudiera quitarme esta soga de mis manos .. he ¿MI ESPADA? No no no ¿Dónde esta? Haha moriré .. ni siquiera mis llavez están aquí . .mis espíritus … ¿Qué esta pasando? –decía y murmuraba lucy al darse cuenta que estaba en una celda

-vaya asta que te despiertas … señorita Heartfilia –decía un hombre con aspecto de vampiro xD

-vaya no sabia que era Halloween jajajaja –decia Lucy

c-cállate asi es mi ropa –decia el hombre todo apenado

-jaja si tu lo dices jajaja –se reía lucy

-¿Qué no puedes ver la situación en la que te encuentras? –decia el hombre levantándola del cabello

-haaaa duele .. idiota bájame YA –gritaba lucy

-es asi como se tratan a las zorras como tu ¿o me equivoco? –decía el tipo de negro

-s-suéltame –(dándole una patada en el estomago)- decía lucy

-estupida quien te crees que eres para golpear al gran ivan –decia el tipo vampiro jaja xD

-¿ho tu? Ya veo .. Iván uno de los diez magos santos al igual que-

-CALLATE YA DE UNA VEZ .. juvia has que se comporte apropiadamente –decia ivan

-juvia la pondrá en su logar .. master -Wota Nebura - Juvia crea dos columnas de agua, que giran alrededor como una hélice, y lanzan a lucy hacia atrás con fuerza enorme

-crees que tus débiles a-ataques me mataran .. jaja eh peliado con dragones … -decia lucy al ver que sus ataduras las había rompido juvia con el ataque

-Juvia no es débil ese ataque lo hice con poca fuerza ya que el master te quiere con vida … -Wōtā Jigusō- Juvia cambia su forma a un cono de muy rápida, cuyas orillas son como cuchillas el ataque lo dirigía asía lucy quien no lo pudo esquivar por completo-

-e-eres buena .. –haa mi brazo se centra en un cierto punto para no defenderme .. si es lo correcto el próximo ataque será en mis piernas para no moverme .. hah no tengo mi espada y hace mucho que no combato mano a mano) bien .. parece que estoy en desventaja –se trataba de levantar – pero soy mas que solo una cara bonita ¡VIRGO! –decia lucy que invocaba a virgo

-¿p-puedes invocar sin llave? –preguntaba juvia

-Hime .. todos están preocupados por usted –decia virgo

-jeje eso lo se .. pero antes de irnos .. ¿ me ayudas a pelear? -decia lucy

-hace mucho que no peleamos juntas hime .. –decia virgo

-si lo se pensé que no vendrías .. gracias virgo .. después hablamos vamos a terminar esta pelea

-hime esta herida yo me encargo –decia virgo

-no sabes que yo peleo a su lado entendido –decia lucy que se preparava para pelear

-pero .. ¿estara bien? – preguntaba virgo

-si ahora concéntrate en el enemigo que tenemos enfrente –edcia lucy

-¡bravo! No sabia que una maga estelar podía invocar sin llaves …. Simplemente maravillosa .. lucy –dime .. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –decia lucy reteniendo a virgo de atacar

-o yo .. como decirlo lo .. quiero me entregues la llave –decia Iván

-¿llave? Estas loco o que no entiendo de lo que estas hablando –decia lucy

-no te agás la tonta la llave que activa a eclipse … eso es todo lo que quiero- decía Iván

-mm no se e que hablas .. asi que si solo querías preguntar eso .. me voy –decia lucy

-ha vaya pensé que serias mas ruda pero eres todo una idiota jaja .. juvia mátala no me sirve para nada jaja –decia Iván mientras cerraba la puerta de la celda

-juvia promete que no tardare mucho -_Wota Suraisa-_ Juvia crea múltiples cuchillas hecha de agua la enorme presión en ellos, les permiten cortar a través de Lucy y virgo

-tu .. eres la que ataco a gray .. ¿verdad? –decia lucy levantándose poco a poco ya que ese ataque fue demasiado rápido para esquivarlo y la golpeo en todo el cuerpo

-Sayonara Lucy Heartfilia -Wota saikuron- Juvia forma un tornado de agua de las manos y ataca con un ciclón gigante de agua que manda asia la pared a lucy y virgo y estas no pudieron hacer nada

-hime … agárrese de mi mano por favor -Supika Horu- _Virgo toma y lanza con una fuerza a juvia hacia el suelo, formando un hoyo, y haciendo que juvia quede atrapado en él._

_-gracias por avisarme – decía lucy _

_-bien hora de regresar .. –decia virgo abriendo un portal al mundo espiritual_

_-si tienes razón .. espero que el rey no se enoje por que no le he visitado jeje –decia lucy entrando al portal_

_-vaya .. se nota que has hecho un buen trabajo como maestra .. layla_

_*-En el gremio-*_

_-a ver repasemos el plan – decía erza_

_-YA HASI DEJENLO VAMOS LLEGAMOS ROMPEMOS TODO VAMOS POR LUCY SALIMOS VICTORIOSOS DE AHÍ Y YA –decia Natsu_

_-ERES IDIOTA O QUE? NO PODEMOS HACER ESO –gritaba erza_

_-ya sabemos que la quieresp ero tenemos que hacer un plan –decia mira_

_-n-no es sierto ¬/¬ y solo quiero que vuelva-decia natsu_

_-si claro … Natsu (u.u) –decía Lisanna_

_-no hay de que preocuparse .. ha estado en peroes casos –decia layla quien tomaba un jugo de naranja _

_-¿Qué? .. es su hija no debería preocuparse –decia el master_

_-yo la conozco ella es fuerte, valiente y a veces tonta pero se las ingenia para todo –decia layla_

_-¿y como crees que le haga? aquí tenemos sus llaves y su espada .. –decia el molesto de Natsu_

_-vaya ..-levantándose de la silla- no la conocen … que decepción … pensé que ella ya había cambiado lo había superado .. pero no .. bien en unos 15 minutos ella llega .. Viene un poco herida no son graves .. asi que espérenla … díganle que cuando llegue quiero que se regrese a casa .. por favor –decia layla mientras salía del gremio_

_-…. –todos los del gremio_

_-¿su madre? .. Parece … como si la odiara –decia Natsu_

_-mm aunque no lo creas Natsu .. ella es la mas afectada .. tal vez dijo todo eso para que no nos preocupemos y estemos tranquilos … -decia erza_

_-si pero ella dijo ….-decia Natsu_

_-confía en ella Natsu .. es su madre ella la conoce .. solo hay que esperar Natsu –decia el master_

_-bien .. iré con Happy –decía Natsu_

_-vaya … la madre de lucy .. es exactamente igual a ella …-decia mira_

_-si .. aunque .. es extraña .. ella es muy extraña –decia erza_

_-si lo se ..da miedo .. . –decia mira_

_*-En el hospital*-_

_-¿Cómo estas Happy? –preguntaba Natsu_

_-solo me duele la cabeza .. y tengo hambre –decia happy_

-y tu ¿Cómo estas? –decia Natsu

-he estado mejor .. ¿todavía no van por Lucy? –decia gray

-no .. pero .. en un rato ella llegue –decia Natsu

-¿Cómo sabes? –preguntaba gray

-… porque si jeje bien .. recupérate playboy –decia Natsu pegándole en la espalda

-haaaaaa i-idiota .. ¿tienes la llave de la casa de lucy?-decia gray

-no pero entro por la ventana ¿por qué?- preguntaba Natsu

-… me preocupa cie .. iré a verla .. –decia gray

-hoh jaja bien toma esto –dandole el huevo de Igneel- cuídalo por favor –decia Natsu

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntaba gray

-mi hermano jaja bien me voy jeje –decia natsu

-Natsu .. ¿me traes un pez de la cocina? –decia Happy

-claro … -decia Natsu con una gran sonrisa

*-en el gremio-*

-ya an pasado los 15 minutos .. ¿crees que haya dicho la verdad? –decia erza

-¬¬ tranquila solo a pasado un minuto mas de lo que dijo .. erza –decia mira

-y crees que yo creo en esa mujer –decia erza

-deberías es su madre .. siempre quieres llevarme la contraria no erza- decía mira

-yo pelear contigo jajaja no me agás reir mira .. yo te ganaría jaja –decia erza

-ha tu ganarme a mi? Claro erza en tus sueños jaja –decia mira con su aura malvada

-vaya me estas retando a mi? Mira .. –decia erza

-ho te quieres poner seria jaja – decía mira

*y todos los que se encontraban en ese ambiente .. espeluznante solo sabían algo "se mueren o los matan"*

-bueno ya es suficiente ustedes dos –decia el master

-bien –solo con esas palabras el ambiente oscuro y tétrico desapareció en ese instante-

-Lucy ha regresado –decía el master al ver como se abría un sello mágico de la nada

-hime .. estamos en el gremio asi que porfavor despierte –decia virgo

-g-gracias virgo .. creo que le debo unas galletas al rey jaja .. bien muchas gracias ya te puedes retirar ..virgo –decia lucy aferrándose a algo ya que no se podia sostener en pie

-hai .. –decia virgo quien cerraba el portal

-¡lucy estas bien! –gritaba todo el gremio

-l-lo siento si los preocupe –se caia al suelo ya que no podia estar de pie- ¿Dónde esta gray y Happy? Ellos están bien verdad? .. lo siento por causarles problemas –decia lucy tratando de levantarse de nuevo , mientras recogia su espada y sus llaves

-¿A dónde vaz con esas heridas? –preguntaba erza

-tengo que ir con cie .. me esta esperando .. en casa y tengo que ver a gray y a happy –decia lucy que se dirigía asia la puerta

-p-pero deberías de cuidarte … esas heridas son –decia mira

-no importa .. he estado pero –decia lucy saliendo del gremio

-su madre tiene razón –decia el master

-¿Qué cosa? –decia erza

-no la conocemos .. ella es fuerte , valiente y tonta .. y al parecer le importa mas los que la rodea que ella misma –decia el master

-si .. ella quiere a todos .. no importa quien sea .. al igual que nosotros – decía erza

-por eso es de fairy tail .. –decia mira

-bien mañana hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida oficial para lucy –gritaba el master

-HAI –univoz

*en casa de lucy*

-p-porque entras por la ventana .. ¿no le puedes pedir una copia de sus llaves? –preguntaba gray quien se había salido del hospital

-no .. se me olvida verdad Happy –decia Natsu

-AYE

-pero .. ah olvídalo .. los idiotas no cambian –decia gray

-cállate playboy –decia Natsu

-bien .. ¿Dónde estará cie? –preguntaba grat

-yo se .. siempre se esconde en el congelador por que hace frio ahí adnetro –decia el ingenuo de Happy

-ha (-_-) … es es-esta bien –decia gray

-m-miren mi hermano esta brillando – se refiere al huevo) –decia Natsu

-¿Qué? NO ME DIGAS QUE … VA A NAACER?-gritaba gray

-QUEE! –gritaban todos

-¿!PORQUE SIEMPRE LOS ENCUENTRO EN MI CASA Y ASIENDO DESORDEN!? –gritaba furiosa la rubia

-¡LUCY! QUE BUENO QUE ES-(interimpido brutalmente por una patada-

-NADA DE ESO NATSU … HAHA ¿ya va a nacer? –decia lucy tirando a todos a los lados

-vaya que rápido se le olvido su furia asía ti Natsu –decia gray mientras se sentaba en la cama

-asi esta bien no quiero que me golpe de nuevo –decia Natsu

-hah miren es tan lindo- decía lucy que sostenia a un dragon pequeño de color rojo y rallas negras

-oho es casi igual que Igneel excepto por las rayas –decia Natsu que le rebataba al dragon de las manos de lucy

-es muy lindo .. –decia gray que cargaba a cie

-un momento ..¿como le pondrás Natsu? –preguntaba Happy

-mmm que tal Amaru? .. suena lindo no –decia Natsu

-Amaru – si suena lindo … pero que tal Draco .. –decia lucy

-….no ese no que tal Ryunosuke y le desimo Ryu –decia gray

-Hah no se ..oye lucy ¿estas herida? –decia Natsu después de media hora de verla y no darse cuenta

-eres un tonto si .. crees que salir de esa celda fu fácil .. bien sigan pensando ire tomar un baño y dormiré un poco –decia lucy dirigiéndose asía el baño

-bien .. te prometo no espiarte –decia Natsu

-quieres morir verdad jaja – decía gray mientras jugaba con cie

-vaya .. no se cómo cuidar a un dragón .. –decia Natsu

-bien a dormir .. mañana será un dia largo –decia Natsu acostándose en un sillón

-eh? Te vaz a dormir aquí…. Bueno porque no –decia gray acostándose en el otro sillón y con cie en las manos

-yo voy a dormir con Lucy .. decía Happy

* * *

**Bien termine espero que les haya gustado y decido como llamar al pequeño hermano de natsu xD acepto sugerencias bien ,e despido y los veo la proxima no olviden comentar :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA.. … Ya volví después de años no actualizar jaja bien les dejo el siguiente cap :3**

* * *

"Regreso"

*Después de una larga noche de descanso, si se le puede llamar descanso ya que en la casa de Lucy habían demasiadas personas de acostumbre*

-grrr grrr –gruñía cie

-y-ya voy .. ya me estoy despertando –decía la adormilada Lucy

-c-cállate Lucy ….. no me dejas dormir- decía Natsu

-EH? … se te olvido que estas en mi casa? Eh Natsu –decía la molesta de Lucy

-si si como digas Luigi –decía Natsu burlándose de Lucy

-¬¬ ¿Luigi? Ya me canse .. a ver quién te hace el desayuno .. así vete con tu querida Lisanna – decía Lucy mientras se iba con dificultad para la cocina

-si eso hare ya que te enojas por todo .. Como siempre –decía Natsu mientras se levantaba del sillón

-¡CALLENSE QUE NO VEN QUE HAY GENTE DORMIDA A UN! –decía el semidesnudo de gray

-hoh cierto se me avía olvidado que estabas aquí también gray .. ¿Quieres desayunar?- decía Lucy

-si por que no .. ¿Qué desayunan los dragones? –preguntaba gray

-mm pues comen su elemento…. Ósea que cie como hielo –decia lucy

-g-genial… ¿y cuando empiezan a crecer? –decía gray mientras iba a la cocina

-mm .. bueno depende si comen lo suficiente .. Pero no lo sé muy exactamente –decía Lucy

-hoh ya veo .. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer de almorzar?- preguntaba gray

-mm no lo se ¿Qué se les antoja? –preguntaba Lucy

-A SI QUE ME VAS A IGNORAR LUCY-decía el molesto de Natsu

-NO TE ESTOY IGNORANDO ¡PREGUNTE EN GENERAL! –decía Lucy

-SI CLARO .. (por que tenía que quedarse también gray .. haha y yo que quería hablar con Lucy .. tal vez en otro momento) entonces quiero lo de siempre –decía Natsu, mientras se sentaba en la mesa

-"lo de siempre" .. vaya no sabía que vivías con Lucy –decia gray

-¡QUE! –univoz

-jajaja era broma no se porque se ponen tan nerviosos jaja (vaya pensé que no te gustaba… Natsu) –decía gray con una gran sonrisa

-b-bien ¿y tu que es lo que quieres .. gray? –preguntaba Lucy

-lo mismo que Natsu …. Pero quiero que sea mejor que el de el –decía gray

-QUE (estúpido gray .. ni se te ocurra ir tras de ella … es mía ) EN ESE CASO YO QUIERO QUE SEA MUCHO MEJOR QUE EL DE EL –decía Natsu

-A SI PUES YO (jaja caíste en mi trampa) .. VOY A VOLVER A SALIR CON LUCY –decía gray abrazando a la rubia y viendo a Natsu

-QUE HAS DICHO … NO TE DOY PERMISO .. ASI QUE NI LO INTENTES MAS –decía Natsu agarrando a Lucy por la cintura

-A SI PUES.. ELLA QUIERE SALIR CONMIGO .. VERDAD LUCY? –decía gray mientras la abrazaba

-QUE!? ELLA NO QUIERE ESTAR CONTIGO .. POR QUE ERES UN PERVERTIDO .. Y ME QUIERE A MI … VERDAD LUCY? –decía Natsu jalando a la rubia para su lado

-JAJA NO ME AGAS REIR ELLA ME QUIERE A MI –decía gray jalándola para su lado

-QUE .. Cállate de una vez gray .. por qué ella me prefiere a mi –decia Natsu jalando a la rubia

-¡YA BASTA! NO SOY SU JUGETE Y SE ME LARGAN DE AQUÍ LOS DOS –gritaba Lucy arrojándoles cualquier cosa que encontrara

-p-pero Lucy –univoz

-¿Qué están sordos les dije que .. –hug .. mi pierna .. de nuevo- .. o-olvídenlo – decía Lucy mientras se sentaba en el sillón y se quitaba las venda

-¿te empezó a doler? .. Verdad –decía gray con una mirada de "por mi culpa"

-no es nada .. jaja .. mejor vamos a desayunar al gremio (ya que en este estado no sirvo de mucho)- decía lucy mientras tomaba su espada y sus llaves

-haha pero tu nunca me has cocinado .. Lucy … y no es justo –decia gray con un tono aniñado

-que tal mañana ..¿si? – decía lucy que se dirigía hacia la puerta

-bueno .. . –día gray

-¿y yo que? Para mi no hay nada …. Que mala eres conmigo Lucy –decía Natsu

-AYE

*En el gremio*

-oye mira-nee ¿Natsu … ya no me quiere …. Verdad? –decia Lisanna

- La verdad no lo se .. pero no debes de estar aferrada a el .. sabes el a estado cambiando … tal vez sea porque de verdad quiere impresionarla o solo por estar con ella pero una cosa es seguro uno por amor hace cualquier cosa…. Lisanna sabes… yo te quiero mucho .. pero creo que es el momento de olvidar …. –decía mira

-Eso ya lo se mira-nee desde que el llego con ella …. Se olvidó de mi asi que mejor les deseare buena suerte… aunque duela –decía Lisanna

- Creo que eso sería lo mejor … -o hablando del diablo- ¡Bienvenidos! – decía mira al ver a Natsu, gray y Lucy entrar al gremio … y a dos dragones?

-¡YO! –decía Natsu

-buenos días mira –decía Lucy

-¿Por qué esta tan solo el gremio? –preguntaba gray

-la mayoría tomo el día libre jeje ("creo que no lo sabe") así que ¿Qué es lo que van a comer? –preguntaba mira

-yo quiero pollo rostizado con extra salsa tabasco –decía Natsu

-¿y ustedes dos? –preguntaba mira

-mmm yo quiero lo mismo pero sin salsa- Decía gray

-yo asi estoy bien –decía Lucy

-mmm ha ahora que me acuerdo tu mama dijo que volvieras a casa Lucy –decía mira

-¿ella vino? …. Ya veo bien me voy .. al parecer quieren que regrese … gray ¿puedes cuidar a cie por mí? No la quiero llevar .. –decía Lucy

-claro la protegeré .. no te preocupes –decía gray

-¿estás bien lucy? –preguntaba Natsu

-si .. eso creo bien me voy … regreso en la noche –decia lucy mientras se dirigía asía la estación de tren

-mira .. ¿lo hiciste para ganar tiempo? –preguntaba Lisanna

-si .. pero espero que si llegue –decia mira

-¿de qué están hablando? –preguntaba Natsu

-A es cierto ustedes no estaban cuando el master dijo que le vamos a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a Lucy … y que teníamos que distraerla todo el día –decía mira

-ya veo .. pero no es muy tarde para hacer una fiesta .. bueno hace semanas desde que ella esta con nosotros –decía gray

-si pero es mejor tarde que nunca –decía ira

-bien iré a alcanzarla y hare que vuelva en la noche –decía Natsu mientras salía corriendo

-Detente.. ¿Por qué tienes que ir tú? –decia gray

- a porque … soy su mejor amigo –decía Natsu

-a si .. que bien .. entonces también voy ya que también soy su amigo –decía gray

-ha no es justo .. bien me voy –decia Natsu mientras salía corriendo del gremio

-HEY NO TE ADELANTES –gritaba gray

-vaya si que es muy querida .. lucy –decia Lisanna

-solo por Natsu .. gray solo lo hace para molestarlo jaja –decia mira

-*Casa de los Heartfilia*-

-¡Lucy-sama ha vuelto! –gritaban los empleados del lugar

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado todos? –decia lucy

-Lucy-sama … su padre la espera en su estudio –decia una sirvienta

-Gracias .. después les cuento todo lo que hice jaja nos vemos ("que es lo que necesitas ahora .. padre")–decía Lucy al entrar a su casa

* * *

**Bien termine espero que les haya gustado :3 bye**


End file.
